Dark Desires
by SkyrimLady
Summary: (Y/n) has recently moved to Maine in the attempt to get away from family drama. Alas as soon as you enter the town of Derry, you know something is amiss. Little do you know, you're in for a lot more than some "drama."
1. Chapter 1

You grunted as the box in your hands fell with a loud thump onto your bed, dust puffing up in a light brown cloud. You took a step back, panting and wiping the sweat from your brow.

You had just moved to Maine. Family matters back at home had gotten increasingly worse, so common sense dictated that you had to get the hell outta dodge, but never in your life did you think you'd wind up in Derry of all places. The small town had a certain...air to it, and you couldn't shake off the feeling that you were being watched wherever you went.

When you had first arrived, you noticed numerous missing children pamphlets and flyers pinned up on lamp posts and the like, some looking barely older than 10 or 12. Heart aching and curious, you had walked into the real estate office for the keys to your new home, asking the lady working behind the desk what had been going on.

She had simply shaken her head, nonchalantly waving it off and explaining that every 27 years, a number of kids mysteriously go missing, and some were even presumed dead. When she left it at that, you had gotten back on the road, your gut screaming at you that something was amiss in this seemingly innocent town. But your brain reasoned that this was far beyond your expertise.

You stretched your arms high over your head, back popping soothingly as you let out an elongated yawn. The move had been arduous and exhausting, but all of your belongings made it inside safe and sound. Boxes big and small littered the floor of your new bedroom, but you were too tired to start unpacking yet. Your stomach growled at you, reminding you that you hadn't fed it in well over a few hours.

You made your way downstairs, whistling a lovely tune as you took a gander at your new house: in the center of the living room, there stood a forest green love seat, a nicely sized television pistoned on a cute little coffee table your mother so happily supplied. A decorative rug was splayed on the floor in front of the door, giving way to smooth wood- the place was already starting to feel like home.

You turned into the kitchen towards the fridge. You searched the appliance, heart sinking when you found it a barren wasteland. You shut the door, sighing.

"Don't know why I expected anything different." You said to the air. You clicked your tongue and started towards the door, wrapping yourself up in a jacket and fetching your keys.

After locking it behind you, you stepped out into the chilly evening. A soft drizzle had started up, the rain annoyingly plopping onto your (h/c) locks. You got to your car and grasped the handle, but before making another move, a peculiar feeling came over you, making your neck hairs stand on end. You glanced around, eyes landing on something in the distance.

Was it...a balloon?

Confusion came over you as you studied it, the firetruck red object floating creepily stagnant, even in the slight wind and rain. You shook your head. 'Some kid probably left it there.' You thought, your gaze now landing on the house behind it.

It was the creepiest, most frightening house you had ever seen in your life. It was a drab and ugly gray, all the windows broken or dirty beyond cleanliness. A gnarly chain link fence surrounded the house, rusted from misuse and old age. The stairs leading to the warped wooden door were splintered and collapsing in on themselves, and the yard was an unkempt nightmare, weeds sprouting up every which way with the grass having long since been dried out.

You couldn't help it as a chill slashed through your being like a cold knife. You quickly opened the car door and stepped in. The engine roared to life when you stuck the key in the ignition. You leaned back, catching your breath as you dared take another peek over at the desolate house.

The balloon had simply vanished as if it had never been there. Frustrated and confused beyond belief, you rolled out and drove towards the supermarket, the feeling of being watched once again hitting you full force.


	2. Chapter 2

***This is where shit gets real, people. Brace yourselves.***

You practically dragged your groceries into the house, grunting at the effort. It was difficult enough just to get through the door, but you somehow managed to haul yourself into the kitchen, the bags dropping to the floor in a plastic heap.

"Honey, I'm home!" You chirped to no one. You hummed as you took a few minutes to put away the groceries, choosing which cupboard the cereal was to go in. After putting everything away, you decided you were too lazy to cook anything. So instead, you ascended the stairs and changed into your favorite pj's. Just as you threw your shirt on, you could've sworn you felt breath on your neck. You whipped around, only being met with nothing but more boxes on the ground (which you still haven't unpacked). 'Weird...' With a shrug, you went back downstairs fishing out a tub of ice cream.

Ice cream and spoon in hand, you wrapped yourself in your favorite fluffy blanket, switching on the tv and turning the channel to watch a comedy. Giggling at the characters on screen, a creak from upstairs made you jump, almost dropping your dessert as you turned cautiously towards the stairs. Another creak sounded, sharper this time, sending a jolt of angst up your spine.

" _(Y/n)..."_

Panic stabbed at your pounding heart. It was barely a whisper, but you heard it loud and clear, even over the sound of the television. It was high-pitched and gravely, two adjectives you never thought you'd use to describe the same thing. Nevertheless, other than being exceptionally creepy, what worried you was that you found it strangely alluring.

Something told you to investigate who-or what-it was that called to you. Gulping, you set down the container and slowly got up from the comfy cushions, padding to the stairs before ascending them one at a time. The air turned uncomfortably bitter and cold when you reached the apex. Facing your bedroom door, you were filled with something you hadn't felt in years.

Paranoia.

Your shaky hand reached for the knob. You enclosed your fingers around the chilly metal, rotating it ever so slowly. Heart slamming against your ribs, you steeled yourself and threw open the door, your (e/c) eyes meekly looking up to find-

...Nothing?

Befuddlement stirred up in your mind. The boxes littering the floor had not been perturbed, nor had anything else been for that matter. Rain pattered on the window pane as you stepped inside, glancing around. You went into detective mode- searching your closet, among the boxes and even under your bed, but you still found nada.

"As always, brain: you never cease to surprise me." You talked to yourself, rising from the floor, brushing the gathered dust off your knees. You then turned and bumped right into a...

Person?

The first thing you saw was a pair of foreign feet encased in silvery shoes. Your breathing ceased as your eyes traveled up miles of pantaloon-clad legs. The blouse was the same silver color as the shoes were, three red pom poms creating a path down the torso. A Victorian style ruffled collar adorned the top, puffy sleeves accentuating the intruder's shoulders almost comically. The entire ensemble looked dirty, wrinkled and above all else, circus-like. Your eyes finally landed on an extended arm, fingers pinching the string of a single, bright red balloon, with the words 'I 3 Derry' coming into view as it rotated.

Like the one you had seen earlier.

You gasped when the balloon suddenly popped, startling you as it was replaced with a face.

The face of a clown.

You fucking hated clowns.

His hair was a fiery orange, curled into an updo. The clown's face was painted starch white, the substance cracked and opaque at the crown of his head. His plump, salivated lips were painted crimson with lines extending from the corners of his mouth up to his icy blue pupils. The aroma permeating off the man smelled like a combination of buttered popcorn, sickeningly sweet cotton candy, and a metallic overtone...

Blood _._

He grinned down at you from his massive height, and it was the most unsettling yet intriguing smile you had ever seen. You couldn't tear your eyes away.

"Hiya, (y/n)." He cooed, giggling like a schoolchild. How this thing knew your name, you had no idea. All you knew in that moment was you had never seen him before. Your mouth tried to form words, but all that came were ragged breaths as you stood there, petrified. It was like those irises were pulling you in, weakening your resolve little by little.

He tutted, his voice maintaining the same silly lilt as before, "Oh, how awkward this is! I know of you, yet you know not of me." He laughed then like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard.

This dude was a fucking lunatic.

And for some reason, you _liked it_.

After his laughing fit, he bowed flamboyantly, the bells from his costume jingling as he did so. He grinned at you again, "I am Pennywise, the Dancing Clown!" He talked funny, his weirdly charming voice raising and lowering in pitch.

Suddenly, in a rapid change of events, you found yourself pinned against the wall, a hand wrapped tightly around your throat. Panic tore through you as you struggled against his daunting strength, the clown giggling maniacally.

"W-what do you want!?" You pleaded, your legs instinctively jutting and landing a hit on his shin. The creature didn't even blink as his face was now devoid of any emotion, mouth held open as a steady stream of drool dripped from his lower lip. Before you knew it, his face was buried in the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply.

"Oh my, but what a pretty little meal you are..." He stated almost hypnotically, eyes flashing a dangerous sulfur, "I almost don't want to consume you, little human."

He was going to eat you!?

Apparently, he liked what he smelt because he growled deeply, his timbre rattling your very bones. His face came mere inches to yours, his poignant breath almost making you gag.

You turned away, tears welling up, "P-please..."

With his free hand, Pennywise grabbed your face and forced you to look at him, "P-p-please? Please, what?" His taunting voice lowered an octave, your windpipes constricting when he tightened his grip. White spots started to surround your vision as his smile broadened, enjoying seeing you fight helplessly.

The way Pennywise's golden eyes bored into yours, your thoughts and feelings battled with each other. You knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't human, and that he very much intended to do you serious harm, but even with all that in place, something about him intrigued you. Perhaps it was that you were alone in your house with a "man", which only ever happened once in a blue moon. Yet even though he had you completely at his mercy and he could've easily snapped your neck at any given moment...

Shame and embarrassment flooded your cheeks with a heated blush at the thought of him doing whatever he wanted with his daunting strength, rendering you powerless. In spite of yourself, a barely audible, ragged moan tumbled past your lips.

Pennywise's smile faltered as he blinked, bewildered at the sudden change in behavior, "What's this...?" He hissed, diving into your neck for another whiff. "I definitely smell your beautiful fear. But... There is something more... "

A squeak emitted from you when you felt something warm and wet drag itself from the dip of your collarbone to your neck. It was his tongue; this clown was literally tasting you.

You pressed your lips together, stifling a whine as he retracted the appendage, humming deep in his throat. Pennywise's toothy smile featured itself again at your flushed face, one eye going astray, "You're rather hot and bothered sweet thing... "

It wasn't a question. It was a statement like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Your face heated up even more as you shook your head frantically, "N-No! You've got it all wrong-" You yelped as he slammed your back against the wall, one hand bounding yours above your head.

Pennywise wagged his free finger at you as if he were a parent. He responded with a childish giggle, "Your body never lies, my treat."

As if to personify this, his hand snaked between your legs and rubbed you through your pajama pants. You bit back a gasp, thighs clamping shut on instinct. The clown growled, easily prying them apart with his knee, a reminder that you were playing a dangerous game. And in order to win (or in this case survive), you had to play by his rules.

His knee rubbing against your crotch created delectable friction, your hands clenching in and out of fists as you fought tooth and nail not to give Pennywise the satisfaction of knowing he pleasured you like this.

He tittered, his gloved hands sneaking under your shirt and fondling your breasts, "Many would like to run away from ol' Pennywise." His knees and fingers pressed harder, causing you to bite your lip so hard it drew blood. He noticed, lashing out his too long tongue to lap up the liquid. He twitched then like he was electrified, "But here you are- wanting whatever comes your way."

He dove in for a rough and messy kiss. You hated how soft his lips were against yours. You hated how easily you succumbed to this creature, to his touch. And you hated the fact that you loved this so damned much, how his serpentine tongue explored the entirety of your mouth, not missing one inch.

You seriously have problems.

Needing oxygen, you broke away, panting like you had just run a mile. A trail of drool still connected the two of you as the faint sound of ripping fabric grabbed your attention. His hand had grown and torn his glove, inky black claws protruding like a dragon's. A fresh seed of fear pitted in your stomach, and that only seemed to excite Pennywise even further as he literally tore off your pajama top, exposing your breasts to the voracious creature.

The chilled air made you shiver, your skin erupting with goosebumps as your nipples hardened like pebbles. You wanted desperately to cover yourself and save your dignity, but your wrists were still in the iron grasp of this clown.

He chuckled darkly, claws making little circles around your nubs, a moan catching in your throat, "My sweet, it would be so much easier if you just submitted..." He purred, his teeth gently sinking into your neck, not puncturing the skin, but enough to make your knees buckle, "You look good enough to eat, and that I shall do! Pennywise would never pass up a delicacy like this!" The childish tone was back as he chortled again.

You felt a burning need coil in your lower abdomen, understanding the undertones all too well. He definitely intended to consume you: maybe not now, but sometime in the future. And that should frighten you.

If that was the case, why the hell did you feel so okay with being eaten by him?

Finally, upon exposing your neck, you whispered shakily, "Do it, then."

His smile only broadened, his claws tracing your jugular down to the valley of your breasts, "Good girl, good little treat..." His tongue took a dramatically shell shocking lick over your hardened areolas in one fell swoop.

A breathy moan escaped, his disgustingly seductive appendage sending sparks of pleasure through your body. Before you knew it, his hand had finally let go of your wrists, your sore arms falling onto his broad shoulders as you were actually thrown down onto your mattress only to be pinned down again, his lanky and freakishly tall frame hovering over yours.

Shit, you kept forgetting how obnoxiously strong this thing was.

Pennywise attacked your neck again, his claws scraping over your skin, sending shivers over you like wildfire. You were so caught up in the sensation that you didn't notice he had bitten down hard enough to puncture your skin, blood running down your collarbone in rivulets before it seeped into the mattress. He lapped it up as if it were ice cream, the mixture of pain and pleasure leaving you a writhing, moaning mess. His razor blade nails finally took one giant swoop at your pants, tearing them to shreds, leaving you almost completely naked except for your now thoroughly soaked panties.

The cool air whispered over your heated skin, causing you to squirm uncontrollably. Pennywise snickered, his thumb reaching down to press at the patch of wetness. You gasped involuntarily, your muscles tightening at Pennywise's touch before he grabbed at your (h/l) tresses and yanked, the pain almost welcomed now.

" _Be still."_ He commanded, his other-worldly voice sending tremors directly to your throbbing nether regions. You complied immediately, stilling your body as he smiled that utterly creepy yet enticing grin. His claw, without warning, ripped your panties clean off your body, now leaving you completely exposed to the elements.

Pennywise's amber gaze stared at your womanhood as if he were in a trance, a trail of drool falling from his mouth and landing on you with a _plop_. You had no time to be repulsed by this for he was reaching down to run an experimental finger over your bundle of nerves. You moaned wantonly, hands grasping at the sheets for purchase. Intrigued, he continued running his long digits over your folds, your mouth releasing sounds you had never heard yourself make before. It was only a few moments before his fingers suddenly plunged into you.

You screamed, throwing your head back onto the pillow as you felt his claws scratch your vaginal walls, sending delicious shockwaves through your body.

"So tight for me...And warm, too." He commented wistfully, wiggling his digits. You bucked your hips, shame grazing your mind at your whorish display, but at this point, you didn't even give a shit. It all felt so damned good.

"Please...I can't take it..." You groaned, squirming under his touch. Pennywise mocked your whines childishly, and in another circumstance, you would have scowled or clapped back sassily. But your mind went into overdrive when he started moving his fingers in and out of you rapidly.

Disgusting squelching noises combined with your moaning filled the room in an erotic song of sorts. You wanted desperately to rake your hands through his fiery hair, but in fear of upsetting the clown, you stuck with gripping the sheets until your knuckles turned white. Pennywise's claw tip hit all the right places, before landing on the motherload. You saw stars as your hips fell in sync with his movements, moaning like a cat in heat. His chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.

"You humans are so easy," He purred, leaning down until his breath hit your slippery folds. "You refuse your darkest desires when you're missing out on all the fun." He leaned in again and inhaled, groaning, "But your fear...Delectable, beautiful fear...Only makes it so much more enjoyable." His fingers suddenly stopped. You glared down at him in exasperation and confusion. Suddenly, his sinful tongue replaced his digits, lapping at your inner walls.

You whipped your head around, your moans knowing no bounds as his appendage slithered inside of you, tasting every inch. He kept hitting that one spot, and he knew it as your hips quickened their pace all on their own. A familiar feeling of warmth ignited in your lower abdomen. You were so close to tipping over the edge. You felt it coiling, bubbling up and ready to burst like a firework...

Until he stopped abruptly, retracting his tongue from your heat as he smirked knowingly up at you.

A distressed and frustrated cry came from your mouth, loathing him for refusing you the most unbelievable orgasm. Pennywise raised his face to yours, giggling before capturing your mouth in a slobbery, wet kiss.

"Now now, my treat. We still haven't gotten to the grand finale..." His hand reached down to his pantaloons, a bulge clearly straining against the fabric. You swallowed at the intensity in which it was twitching before he finally took it out.

You felt your eyes widen to the size of saucers, your breath catching in your throat. He was huge, at least nine inches in length. The shaft looked velvety and smooth, veins pulsing and tracing up to an engorged, purple head. Precum had already started to dribble out of the slit as you gulped, your uterus thrumming with a new wave of arousal at the mere thought of that thing fitting inside of you.

Pennywise grinned evilly, aligning himself at your entrance and without warning, sheathing himself in your warmth quickly and roughly. You cried out, a tear escaping your eye, "Whatever is the matter, my sweet? Is it _painful_?" He laughed maniacally, starting an achingly fast but wonderful pace.

Sadist...

You erupted into a flurry of curses and filthy moans, the sickening sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the empty room. You were so full, all you could do was hold on for dear life. Your nails dug into his back, legs going sore from holding onto his frantic hips for so long. You could tell he was barely keeping it together, for his quiet groans had taken an extraterrestrial tone as he rammed into you relentlessly.

You felt it again. That aching, tormenting and utterly delicious burn in your stomach, swirling and writhing like a snake constricting its prey. Your voice gave out as you screamed to the heavens, seeing stars as your orgasm slammed into you like a school bus. You felt a sense of unadulterated pollyanna course through your veins as you came down from your high, the monster above you still going strong.

It was at this moment that you realized you were still in a moderate amount of danger. Your hypersensitive genitalia screamed at the over-stimulation Pennywise paid it. You pulled at your hair in agony, nearly going insane from the pleasure-pain.

Finally, you felt his member pulse inside you. Pennywise let out a low, guttural groan as his seed finally spilled into you in thick, sticky strings. There was so much, you couldn't contain it as semen spilled out of you onto your sheets, permanently ruining them.

He panted, his eyes glowing with an other-worldly light. You found yourself gazing into them, a peculiar sense of warmth and tranquility trailing the throes of your high He pulled out with a disgusting pop, leaving you feeling utterly and completely empty.

Pennywise tucked his flaccid member back into his pantaloons, flashing you a predatory grin, "How exciting! That was better than any circus act I've ever seen or done!" His juvenile comments pulled a small giggle from your lips. The clown climbed off the bed, his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow. You saw this and immediately scrambled into a sitting position, covering yourself with a pillow.

"Don't worry, (y/n). You may have been let off the hook this time, but you'll float too. We all do." He stated, his strangely innocent and deep voice a warning before he vanished, leaving you alone once again.

You collapsed on your back, eyes glued to the ceiling. Realization dawned on you as a newfound sense of shame and despair crept into your mind: you had just been given the best orgasm of your life by a demented, inhuman clown, and this wasn't the last time you would see him.

You couldn't find it in yourself to care about that as sleep finally engulfed you in a cloak of pleasant darkness.


	3. A Continuation

*Decided to surprise you all with another part, but with 1990's Penny. ;)*

Weeks and weeks passed by since your run-in with the clown. Countless days of looking over your shoulder, half expecting to see a flash of silver or fiery hair. Frankly, it was driving you bonkers and you were sure you'd have to move- again. The continuous disappearance of children did nothing to sway your everlasting trepidation and anxiety.

In the meantime, you had gotten a new job at the nearby Paramount theater. Your coworkers were nice enough and they all gave you a warm and happy welcome, but the same couldn't be said for the customers. You noticed how weirdly people looked at you when you rung up their orders or handed them their popcorn. You feared they knew something about your little midnight rendezvous with Pennywise.

They couldn't have known, could they? You knew Derry was a small town where everyone knew everyone, but you had barely been there a month. Definitely not long enough to have rumors spread about you. You decided to just let it be, ignoring the cold and scrupulous stares however you could.

One night after a particularly long shift, you stumbled into your house and obtained a few cold wine coolers from the fridge, not even bothering to change out of your uniform. You plopped unceremoniously on the couch and cracked open a bottle, gulping down half. The image of Looney Tunes flashed on your television, and you laughed uproariously when Sylvester once again could not catch Tweety.

Through your giggles, you could've sworn you heard another person's laughter from somewhere behind you. Unnerved you stole a glance behind your shoulder, scanning the foyer and kitchen to find that you were indeed alone, as it should've been. Finishing your wine you let the glass roll out of your hand and onto the floor.

Three coolers later, warmth spread through you in the form of a buzz. Through the drunken cotton of your mind, another chuckle sounded somewhere distant and fuzzy. Polishing off your fourth, you rolled your head to the foyer again, still finding nothing as the room seemed to tilt on its axis.

"Drinkin' away the day? Musta been hard on you, sweet thing."

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the raspy voice. You whipped around, gasping a little in spite of yourself: it was another fucking clown, standing right in front of you. He wore a silk costume, yellow with fluffy orange buttons and purple and blue striped sleeves. His starch white face and brilliant crimson hair, blood red lips, and shadowed eyes stared back; they were the brightest and bluest eyes you had ever seen, apart from Pennywise's.

' _Wait a second...Red hair, loud costume... Is this_ _another_ _Pennywise?_ '

The realization slowly crawled into your alcohol-laced mind. You could hear his laughter though it was warbly, "Frazzled looks good on you, (y/n)." His gloved fingers held a cigar, which he took a toke of, "See the twerp got to ya before I did. Bet it wasn't anything to write in your journal about, eh?"

You struggled to find meaning in his words. Pennywise had come back, exactly like he promised. But this one was different- he looked older, more experienced. Strangely enough, that set your nerves on white-hot fire. Every cell in your body was singing, from the heat of the wine and increasing pressure of the situation. You should have called the police, given him a piece of your mind for barging into your home.

But for some reason, you didn't.

Instead, you dropped the bottle and threw him a lopsided smirk, "What are ya, his dad? Comin' to see if I'm good enough for him?" You were uncharacteristically bold when you were drunk, and many times that almost got you hurt.

Unluckily for you, this was one of those times. He merely laughed flicking away his cigar, "Got a mouth on ya. Looks like Papa's gonna have to teach you some manners, little girl."

Before you could react, he had you in his arms and pressed against the wall with unexplainable strength. He pawed at you aggressively, massaging your breasts and grinding against your core. You bit your lip to keep from moaning like some back alley whore, but the way his gloves grazed over your heated skin made you tremble with need.

His hand somehow snaked under your work shirt, a chuckle being pulled from those lips when he found your nipples free and unclothed, "No bra, baby? Almost like you were waitin' for somethin' to happen, " he threw a mischievous smirk. "Wonder if you have a matching set."

"N-no..." It came out like a slurred jumble. You gasped when you felt a gloved finger swipe over your exposed and trembling folds. Penny chuckled at your distress, which was promptly replaced by a surprised moan when you felt those fingers enter you. You squirmed under the clown's touch, your resistance waning as they moved inside you like little snakes.

"Mmm, you're so wound up babydoll. You need to get nice and pounded, dontcha?" You squirmed at his words, biting your lip as he proceeded to add another digit pumping in and out of you. You couldn't even fight back anymore- you were drunk and stressed, and this clown somehow knew exactly what you wanted, what you craved.

You whimpered like a scolded puppy when he receded his fingers with a rough chuckle. Abruptly Pennywise turned you around and pinned you against the wall, leaving your posterior exposed. He purred appreciatively as his hand followed the curve of your ass before giving it a sound whack. You gasped, the stinging pain further heating your loins as you bit back a moan.

Strong fingers delved into your locks and yanked, "Oh no, none of that silent shit. I wanna hear you scream, (y/n)." His gravelly command sent chills down your spine. Another whack emitted a shrill moan from you.

"Fuck! Yes..." You hissed at the pleasure-pain. With a pleased purr, the undeniable sound of a zipper floated through your eardrums before you felt him pressing against your slicked entrance. All too suddenly, he sheathed himself in your warmth with a low groan.

Filthy curses tumbled from your mouth as he thrust into you agonizingly slow. You urged him to indulge you at least a little, meeting his thrusts with an arch of your back, "Such a needy bitch, aintcha?" He leaned in close, "Only good girls get rewarded."

"Please...For the love of God just fuck me, already! I need it so badly," you pleaded, forever hating your vulnerability and love for attention. Satisfied with your response Penny chuckled and suddenly drove into you, balls deep and hitting the motherload. The delicious friction and roughness knocked you into hysterics, moaning like a cat in heat. You were already close, the promise of an orgasm quickly gaining up on you. It seemed the clown was happy to give you the release you pined after, for he reached down and rubbed the bundle of nerves, sending fresh waves of pleasure through your body.

With one final thrust, you screamed your throat raw and saw the universe explode behind your lids, the climax rocking your body like a hurricane. It wasn't long before Penny found his own release, growling in some alien tongue as his warmth spilled into you. Weak in the knees you lean against the wall for support, sweaty and flushed yet so supremely satisfied. You felt his gloved fingers take hold of your jaw and twist your head, forcing you to look into his enlivened eyes.

Penny pressed his lips to yours in a rough yet weirdly tender kiss, almost like he was trying to swallow you whole. You broke away from the frenzied battle of tongues before he pulled out, leaving you utterly empty.

He cast you a smirk when you stole a glance. He pulled out another cigar, lighting it with some unknown object, "That was great, baby. Best I've had in a long time."

Picking up the last pieces of your dignity, you straightened your skewed clothing and tried to fix your mussed hair. Then you remembered what the other Pennywise had said about 'floating', and your heart skipped a beat, "Are you going to kill me now?"

The clown pursed his lips, his eyes lazily gliding over your flustered form, "As long as you keep your fine ass out of the way and that pretty mouth of yours shut, we shouldn't have a problem," he gave you a wink. "Unless you really piss me off, I think we'll get along just fine. See you real soon, (y/n)." In a puff of smoke, he was gone from sight.

You collapsed against the wall and sank to the ground, finally sobering up after such a rigorous session. You groaned, placing your head in your hands, ' _What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

*That's it for good this time! Don't be afraid to leave comments. Hope you all enjoyed 3*


End file.
